Making up for Time Lost
by superlost
Summary: Holden talks to Luke about all the time he's been spending with Reid. Story is set a few months after the accident. Characters include Luke, Reid, Lily and Holden


**Author's Notes:** **Hi everyone! This story is set a couple months after Reid's accident. I know other people have written stories with similar concepts so I hope this one stands out a bit.**

**I was watching an old clip on YouTube from when Luke was still in high school and him and Holden were having a father/son talk. I really miss those scenes between them so I decided to write my own.**

**Also, for those of you have read my other story. "An Impossible Situation," and are still waiting on an update, I'm hoping to post the last chapter soon. It takes me awhile to get inspired enough to write and I just couldn't get this story out of my head and had to it down.**

**Additionally, I've tried to make some LuRe fan videos but have failed miserably. If there is anyone who would be interested in taking some requests, I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Happy Reading! Please leave comments :)**

* * *

Luke gently sighed when a long arm traveled through the damp and wrinkled sheets to wrap itself around his naked torso to pull him closer against a warm, bare chest. He relished the sensation of flesh on flesh. Goosebumps covered his body as a warm breath spread over the back of his neck, soft hair caressed his shoulders and a wet tongue accompanied the press of lips against his ear lobe.

_Reid_.

Luke's disheveled hair flopped over his eyes as he lazily turned over in his bed to face his boyfriend. He settled his body against Reid, laying his head on the adjacent pillow. After he fit his form into the nooks and crannies of Reid's body, he looked up at the older man's face. He was completely content. His blue eyes were peaceful as he gazed at Luke. His fingers curled in Luke's hair, brushing it out of his brown eyes.

"Don't get too comfortable. It's time to get ready." Even as Reid said the words, his arm pulled Luke even tighter against him. Their chests were pressed uncomfortably tight against each other but neither minded.

Luke protested weakly, "No. wanna stay in bed with you." His fingers dug into the warm skin on Reid's back as he tried to move even closer to the older man although it wasn't physically possible.

"Who wouldn't?" Reid suggested with a straight face.

Luke grinned. "Reeeid."

He would never admit it, but Luke knew Reid loved it when he said his name like that. He loved that whiney, pouty, annoyed tone of voice that the arrogant man brought out in Richie Rich. He returned the boy's grin with a smirk. It was a smirk that made Luke go weak at the knees and hard at the cock. Luke took advantage of the fact that their legs were intertwined up to the waist and thrust his pelvis against his boyfriend's, meshing blonde hair with auburn and causing Reid to curse out loud as Luke created friction on the sensitive nerve endings of his penis.

Luke continued to thrust against Reid's pulsating cock and his pelvis reciprocated by grinding back. He laid wet kisses on the landscape that was Reid's body. Luke tasted the softness of his lips, the coarseness of his stubbly chin and the salty sweat of the skin that stretched over his heart.

The room was filled with the sounds of Reid's panting, Luke's whimpering, both men's heavy breathing and the rocking of the bed. The spell was broken when Reid climaxed. His body went rigid, he roughly gripped Luke's hip. Luke would have marks.

Luke could feel the warmth of Reid's cum spread over his thighs but he was still holding on. In his stubbornness and desperation to stay with Reid longer, he refused to let his orgasm go. He continued to rock back and forth against Reid, his face buried in the crook of his neck, his hands clutching the older man's arms. "I'm right here Luke." Reid reassured. "Look at me baby."

Luke lifted his head, his eyes meeting Reid's. "Come on Luke, don't keep me waiting. You know how impatient I am." His facial expression signaled a seriousness but Luke could see a smile in the older man's eyes and hear a gentleness in his tone. Luke couldn't hold on anymore. He collapsed against Reid's strong form. He laid his head on Reid's chest as they both came down from their highs. Their heavy breathing evened out, their sweat dried cool on their skin and Reid s eyes were unable to stay open while Luke's began to focus again. Luke pressed his ear to Reid's chest and listened as his own heartbeat synced with the older man's.

"You're gonna be late if you don't get your ass in gear." Reid punctuated his statement by giving Luke's rear end a little squeeze. Luke still didn t move, instead choosing to cling to Reid even harder.

"Come on Luke. We go over this every time. I'll be right here when you get back." Reid sounded exasperated but Luke knew that since the accident, Reid had mellowed and become more patient, thus giving Luke the leeway to become more clingy and selfish about his time with the doctor.

"It's the opening and dedication of the wing and you should be there. Obviously I can't go so its up to you to cut the ribbon and praise me in all my infinite brilliantness. Luke grinned into the chest beneath him.

"Glad to see your ego is still intact Dr. Oliver." Retorted Luke.

Luke shivered as Reid ran his fingers through his hair. "One of us has to see reason here Mr. Snyder. The wing is as much your baby as it is mine. You put in the time and work right along with me and I know you're just as excited to see all those patients helped as I am." Plus I had to listen to you rehearse that speech for days. Please don't tell me you tortured me for no reason."

With the mention of helping sick patients, Luke raised his head, resting his chin on Reid's chest. He reached up and palmed Reid's cheek, giving him that puppy dog look that usually got him his way. "I know how important all those patients are to you. I'll be honored to represent you." Luke paused for a beat. "Can we go swimming when I get back?"

Reid sighed. "Are you sure you don't just want to spend the rest of the day in bed?"

"No. Snyder Pond is on the list remember?"

Reid whined. "But I don't do swimming."

"Not even skinny dipping?" Luke questioned with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Reid's eyes widened. "I take it all back. I would love to go to Snyder Pond when you get back."

Luke teased, "I knew you'd see it my way Dr. Oliver." Reid just rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going." He laid back down, his head landing on the pillow next to Reid's and his arm wrapped around the older man. He closed his eyes and prepared himself.

* * *

Sunlight shone in his eyes as he opened them. Reid wasn't there; just the pillow he squeezed. This morning, like every morning, he awoke to his crotch, thighs and sheets soiled with half dry cum. His entire body ached at the realization that he was back in the real world without Reid.

As much as he wanted to go back to sleep and back to the man he loved, he made a commitment to the people of this town and a promise to Reid. He would go to the opening ceremony at his and Reid's neuro wing, give the speech, cut the ribbon, shake some hands then make an excuse to leave so he could come back home and meet up with Reid to go swimming. It was 11:00am. The dedication was at 1:00pm sharp. He had two hours to get ready and get over to the hospital.

He frowned as he looked in the mirror and saw that his hip, which should be covered in Reid-shaped hand prints, was not.

* * *

Luke glowed at the applause of the crowd. He looked at the sea of familiar faces and felt an immense waive of pride. He was proud of his foundation for making the best neurology wing in the country financially possible. He was proud of his town for supporting the project. But most of all, he was proud of his Reid.

The wing was a true surgeon's brain child. He knew that he could throw all the money in the world into the project, but without Reid's brilliance, the wing wouldn't have been as state of the art as it was. He was anxious to get back to Reid and tell him all about the opening and how dazzling his speech was and how impressive the entire facility is. He smiled as he thought about his reaction.

"What were they serving?" Reid would ask.

He stepped away from the microphone and made his way to the memorial which had been set up in a glass case in the main hallway of the wing to honor Dr. Reid Oliver. The celebration continued on as people strolled past him through the halls, talking and eating. However, he was frozen in front of the shrine which held a picture of Reid, a plaque describing his contribution and various other memorabilia. Reid would have complained that the tribute wasn't big enough.

Luke was caught in his thoughts when a voice shook him from it. "Luke! What a great turnout! You should be so proud!" His mom exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gripped him in a vice-like hug. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his dad waiting for the appropriate amount of time to pull Lily off of their son. Holden gently slapped a hand on Luke's shoulder as his personal space was returned to him.

"You did good son. This new wing will help a lot of people and Reid would have been so proud of the work you two put into this."

Luke loved his dad for saying that.

Holden had such a calming, level-headed and practical essence that made him feel like everything was going to be alright, especially when he fixed those wise eyes on him. Holden couldn't have possibly known Reid's response, because he didn't know Reid, but he was right nonetheless. Reid WAS proud.

"Why don't we go to dinner to celebrate?" Lily beamed at Holden's suggestion but Luke felt something akin to trepidation.

"Actually," Luke stated as he averted his eyes from his parent's expectant faces, "I kinda just wanted to go home and relax. It's been a sprint to get all the details wrapped up in time for the dedication and I'm a little run-down."

Lily frowned and contested "Oh but sweetheart, we've barely seen you these past few months. All you do is work and sleep. It's not healthy. I think it would do you some good to come out with us and have some fun."

"Mom I can't. I really need to get back home." Luke sounded agitated.

Lily persisted "Why? What's so important at home that you can't spend a few hours with your parents to celebrate your achievement?"

Luke was growing weary with his mother's insistence but was becoming accustomed to the scenario. He had spent the past few months dodging requests from friends and family for evening and weekend outings. Instead of living a social life, he preferred to retreat into his subconscious and spend time with Reid after a full day of work. He blamed his absence on the efforts for the wing and his loved ones let it slide because Luke was grieving and throwing himself into work to cope, but now that the wing was open and ready for business he had no more excuses left. All he knew was that he needed more time with Reid. They hadn t had enough time and Luke wasn't ready to let him go yet. Luke was scared that he would never be able to let Reid go.

"I just don't feel up to it. I really need to get some rest" Luke sighed.

"But" Lily continued.

"I said no!" Luke snapped. "I have to get back to Reid!"

Holden and Lily stared at their son, shocked at both the words and tone. Luke looked them right in the eyes, unashamed of his verbal slip.

"Lily, will you excuse us?" Holden requested. "I want to talk to our son alone." Lily was unsure but relented. She kissed Luke's cheek, told him she loved him, told Holden she would meet him outside and walked down the hall and out the door. Luke braced himself for the unavoidable lecture.

"What's goin on here Luke? What do you mean you have to get back to Reid? He's gone."

"I know Reid is gone Dad." Luke sounded broken as he turned and looked at Reid's oversized picture on the wall. It's impossible to forget that the man I love is dead."

Holden's eyes shone with worry. "Then what did you mean when you said you had to get back to Reid?"

He internally wrestled with telling Holden about his secret trysts with his dead boyfriend. He worried that it would ruin what they had. Maybe Reid would stop coming to him if someone knew. Luke wanted to keep this secret. He didn't want to share Reid and he wanted to keep their privacy. Maybe his family would try to force him to get help to move on. They wouldn't do that though. After the incident with the brainwashing camp, Luke's family had not dared to force him into anything he didn't want and Reid would never in a million years leave him. He also knew that he needed to get this off his chest. He needed for his parents to know what was going on with him. Maybe it would make things easier if they knew enough to quit badgering him. So he decided to let his Dad in.

Luke looked him straight in the eyes, completely serious and not an ounce of embarrassment or delusion in his voice, "Reid comes to me in my dreams. We spend time together."

Holden paused, trying to think of what to say. He was too wrapped up in his own screwed up life to be acquainted with the guy that had stolen his son's affections away from Noah. He only knew that he was a gifted yet arrogant doctor and closer to his age than to Luke's. The gap had worried him but he had never found the time to have a man to man conversation with the surgeon regarding his intentions toward Luke. He was slipping in his fatherly duties but he would pick up the slack now.

He didn t want to offend Luke or cause him to withdraw. He wanted Luke to see he was keeping an open mind. "You mean you have dreams of your time together when he was alive?" Holden offered.

Luke offered a bittersweet smile. "No, I mean he's there with me and we make brand new memories."

Holden sympathized with his heartbroken son. He had never lost someone special so early into the relationship. It must be incredibly difficult to not have many reminiscences about the one you love. He wanted to understand more though. "So that's why you've spent all your free time sleeping. You're not sulking alone; you're bonding with Reid in your subconscious.

Luke grinned wider, not surprised that Holden was entertaining the notion. If he were speaking to Lily, she would be telling him that its not healthy, to seek professional help and perhaps go visit Noah in L.A.

"What's Reid like in your dreams?" Holden pressed.

Luke's face took on a wistful quality as he contemplated Reid and the things that make him who he is. "He's the same. He's egotistical, proud, blunt, stubborn and hungry." Holden smiled at the last adjective. Luke continued. "But he's also generous, caring, brilliant and funny. Nobody can make me laugh like he can Dad."

"He sounds like a wonderful person. I'm sorry I didn't get to know him." Holden lamented.

"Some people would consider you lucky. He drove a lot of people crazy, especially his nurses and colleagues." Luke chuckled "I'm surprised it was a train and not Nurse Taylor that got him."

Holden continued his questioning. "What kind of things do you two do?" Luke scrunched his face at the thought of telling his father of what had transpired between him and Reid before the ceremony.

"I don't think its stuff you would wanna hear. It would bore you."

"Sure I do. You're my son. You can tell me anything, especially if it helps you" Holden reassured.

"Well" Luke self-consciously continued, "We do all the things we never got to do when he was alive. I made us a list." Holden nodded his head as if to say _continue_.

"He's teaching me how to kick butt in chess, we watch movies together, we talk about our lives before we knew each other, I cook for him, we take walks around old town, we watch ESPN and cheer for opposing teams, we make love..." Luke cut himself off.

He was on such a roll reveling in his memories that he forgot who he was talking to and blushed crimson. Holden had never shied away from all aspects of his son's life and the admission was no different. He wasn't surprised. Why wouldn't Luke dream about having sex with the person he loved? Everyone did. Hell, sometimes people dreamed about having sex with people they hated. Luke was grateful when his father continued normally.

"So what's on the agenda tonight? Why do you have to get back so soon?"

"We made plans to go swimming at Snyder Pond when I get back." Luke answered. "The sooner I get back to him, the more time I have with him. "

"Ah, I see." Both men were silent for a beat, letting the conversation sink in. For Holden, the pause was an attempt to gather his thoughts and give the best fatherly advice possible.

"You know Luke, its understandable that you would want to be with Reid because you love him. I appreciate that you feel cheated out of a possible future with him, and Reid was certainly cheated out of a life, but at some point, your time together will have to end." Holden paused to let his words sink in before he continued. "If he truly loved you, he wouldn't want you to sleep away your years with only figments of your imagination to keep you company."

Luke's cheeks became wet as he did the leaky thing Reid hated so much. He wanted to cover his ears and stomp his feet in a petulant child's denial, he wanted to scream at rage at the sky for dealing such a tragic fate for his love and he wanted to scream and rage at Reid for being such a dumbass that day.

In the end, however, all he could do was look at his candid father through blurry eyes and agree. "I know" Luke's voice quivered. "I know that this can't last forever. That I will have to move on at some point but I can t right now. I'm not ready to let him go Dad."

Holden sighed at the sight of his boy in so much pain. Luke had been through so much in his short life and this was just the latest heartbreak. There would be more.

He pulled Luke into a hug, his son's tears and snot smearing on the shoulder of his suit. He was reminded of when Luke was a little boy. He had ways been so sensitive and kind and would run to his daddy when he was hurt and Holden would make it all better with a kiss or a treat or a talk, but Holden couldn't make this one better; only the doctor could cure this ailment. As much as it hurt to see his child in pain, he knew that it had to run its course.

Luke felt so stupid right now. He was crying like a baby in his father s arms in front of Reid's picture in a public place. As ridiculous as he felt, he was soothed when Holden rubbed circles on his back and told him exactly what he needed to hear.

"Its going to be alright, Holden reassured. "You'll get through this. Its just going to take some time but your mother and I are here for you whenever you need us. In the meantime, have your visits with Reid, but also make an effort to spend time with your friends and family. Keep it balanced you hear me?" Luke dislodged himself from Holden's embrace; wiping his cheeks and sniffing his snot back up into his nostrils. Reid would have been appalled with the mess and would have attempted anything to make the leaks stop.

Luke looked at his father's face. He felt like he hadn't seen Holden in months. "Yeah. I got it. I promise to start spending some time with friends."

"Good. It ll be good for everyone." Holden looked at Luke and Luke looked at his shoes, neither man knowing where to go from here. "So, whatdya say? You wanna come have dinner with your mom and me?" Holden inquired.

"I'm not hungry." Luke looked guilty. "I know what you're gonna say but I really am tired. I just wanna go home right now. How about tomorrow or another night this week?"

Holden tried not to look disappointed but instead agreed to call the next morning to set up some dinner plans. Father and son said their goodbyes and went back to their respective partners.

* * *

"So how did it go?"

"It went great! My speech was amazing."

"What were they serving?" Luke laughed at Reid's inquiry while Reid's brow furrowed at Luke's dopey grin.

"What? Its a legitimate question!"

Reid was already waiting at the pond when Luke arrived. He was sitting on the bank, staring out at the water. He was wearing his usual black jeans and button down burgundy shirt, but had no shoes or socks on. It was dusk and the sinking sun was reflecting off of Reid, making him look like he was glowing. Luke found it sexy, pure and breathtaking.

Luke sat down next to Reid, their arms pressed together, and looked out at the water.

"Food, Reid. They were serving food." Luke smiled as he laid his head on Reid's shoulder and the red- head smirked at the sarcasm.

"I missed you." Reid confessed.

Luke reciprocated "I missed you too. I wish you could have been there. You would have liked your memorial. It had framed news clippings, awards, plaques and other things all extolling your brilliance."

Reid kissed the top of Luke's head. "As it should."

Luke rolled his eyes but grinned at his boyfriend's self-satisfied comment. "The wing is a huge success too just in case you're wondering." Luke teased. "Its being publicized as the top neurological facility in the country and one of the top five in the world."

"As it should be." This time, Reid's tone was layered with pride and regret. Luke lifted his head, held Reid's chin and turned his head to lay a gentle kiss on his lips. He pressed their foreheads together.

"You promised me a swim." Luke's fingers wove themselves through Reid's auburn curls while the fingers on his other hand began to weave themselves through the buttons on Reid's shirt. Reid let out a painful sounding groan as Luke finished with his shirt and pushed it off his body, letting it fall in the grass behind them.

"I burn easily." Reid tried to reason.

"Well then I guess its a good thing all your important parts will be places where sunlight doesn't shine." Luke retorted as he stood up and began removing his shirt and swim trunks to reveal nothing but skin. Reid's eyebrows shot up and he gave Luke one of his famous _I adore you _looks.

Luke bound into the water and in record time, Reid stripped off his skin tight jeans and jumped in too. Luke was floating on his back, looking up at the sky when Reid grabbed his suspended ankle and pushed it down, causing the rest of Luke's body to become vertical and collide into Reid's chest. His hands held onto Luke's hips as the blonde man spread his legs and wrapped them around the older man's waist, his arms wrapping around his neck. Reid was standing in what he considered dirty pond water, butt-ass naked, supporting Luke's weightless body and everything was perfect.

Luke looked at a soaking wet Reid in the radiant light of a sunset and he lost all confidence that he could keep his promise to his dad.

"You know, this isn't the dumbest idea you've ever had Mr. Snyder." Reid's voice was raspy with want as he gripped Luke's ass, and pushed their cocks against each other. "I always wanted to have sex standing up with a hot guy riding me." Luke didn't even bother to respond to the remark. He leaned his head down to kiss Reid.

It began innocently enough; lips pressing lightly against lips, a bit of tongue darting out to taste the other's mouth, but as their dicks grew, the need for friction and contact also grew and the kiss became more feverish. Luke and Reid ravaged the other's mouth. No matter how deep the tongues went, how much saliva covered their faces and necks, how much oxygen they lost, it wasn't enough. Their hands grabbed and gripped at the other's skin like a greedy child who doesn't want to share his favorite toy. Their moans and heavy breathing added to the evening sounds of crickets and birds. The calm of the pond was disturbed as splashing water flew in all directions around them.

Luke threw his head back, panting for breath when Reid's middle finger circled his hole and pushed through the ring of muscle. Reid ran his tongue and lips along Luke's adams apple as he begged for more. Reid added his index finger, stretching and scissoring Luke's opening as fast as he could.

"Now Reid." Luke whined as he removed Reid's fingers from his hole. He rose out of the water high enough to grab Reid's penis and propel himself onto it. Both men groaned and their bodies convulsed as one sank onto the other. They stayed like that for exactly 27 seconds; just staring at each other as they adjusted to the feel of each other and reveled in the sensation of cool water on their scorching skin.

Luke started riding the cock that was throbbing inside of his body. Reid's arms wrapped themselves around Luke's back and up to his shoulders, steadying the younger man as he repeatedly impaled himself on Reid. As Luke plunged down, Reid pulled himself up, causing their bodies to crash together and the head of Reid's cock to stroke Luke's prostate. Luke let out tortured moans with each assault on his sensitive nerve endings.

The sounds coming from deep within his throat and the look of pure gratification on Luke's face caused Reid's balls to twitch and his own hole to contract. Luke could feel the water trying to seep into him each time he began to leave Reid's body. As Luke would slam back down, a small amount of cool liquid would make it in and mix with Reid's pre-cum causing a slickness he didn't expect. His own cock was heavily leaking pre-cum and was painfully swollen. With each brush against his prostate, he would stroke the slit of his penis.

Reid leaned over and kissed Luke on his lips, tasting pond water and sweat. Luke knew that a kiss from Reid during the middle of sex meant he was close to climax. The nonverbal silence was broken when Reid pleaded Luke, "You first. I wanna see your face."

He took one hand off Luke's back and batted away the hand that was on his dick to replace it with his own. He began to pump fast and hard, his vision transfixed on Luke's face. The younger man's eyes began to roll back as he fucked faster, pumped faster and rambled dirty yet sweet words of encouragement. Finally, Luke came; his cum squirting Reid's chest and his anal muscles clamping down on Reid's penis, his cry probably scaring off any animals that may have been peeking at them.

He collapsed against Reid as Reid thrust one last time before letting go inside of Luke. After clinging to each other for a minute and catching their breath, both men, spent and exhausted, made their way to shore, collapsing on the soft grass. Luke rolled over onto Reid's naked body, and as he always did when they were together, he rested his head against his chest. Reid ran the tips of his fingers along Luke's back as he kissed blonde hair and looked up at the sky which had become dark while they were in the water.

Luke broke the silence. "This is too good to give up. I love you too much to let you go." Luke laid a kiss on Reid's chest above his heart.

"You can keep me for now Luke, but as much as I want to, I can't stay forever."

"I know." Luke sadly whispered.

The night grew silent again. Just the sounds of nature could be heard as they held each other.

"Soooo .. Seriously, what where they serving?"


End file.
